Aurorendrabbles
by SeKaYa
Summary: Der wahre Grund für Moodys Holzbein? Warum man in der Zentrale nirgends Kaffee auftreiben kann? Die geheimsten Geheimnisse der Auroren – aufgedeckt!
1. Der Schrecken der AMS

Autor: Noir13 / Se.Ka.Ya.

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Namen, Orte und Begriffe gehören J.K.Rowling. Story und Idee sind mein geistiges Eigentum. Das gilt auch für alle noch folgenden Kapitel.

Hauptcharakter: Moody und die ganze Aurorenbande

Warnung: AU/OOC (zumindest anzunehmen)

* * *

**Der Schrecken der AMS**

Das alljährliche Kostümfest der AMS stand an. Sowohl die gegenwärtigen Mitglieder als auch die wenigen, die den Krieg überstanden und in den Ruhestand getreten waren, waren als Gäste geladen. So auch Alastor Moody.

Grummelnd sah er sich die aufgetakelte Menge an. _Seine_ Bande war wenigstens nicht auf so absurde Ideen wie irgendwelche Klischeeprinzen. Er war auch froh, dass er den Inquisitor an der gegenüberliegenden Raumseite nicht zu seiner Truppe zählen musste. Crouch hatte sich doch verkleiden sollen, oder etwa nicht?

"Hey, wenn das nicht Mad-Eye Moody ist!", sagte der Dawlish-Clown.

Moody rückte seinen Hut zurecht. "Das heißt _Käpt'n_ Mad-Eye Moody!"


	2. Die natürliche Konsequenz

Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1

* * *

**Die natürliche Konsequenz**

"Weißt du, du bist der geborene Auror, Bursche", sagte Moody mit dem üblichen Knurren in der Stimme. "Du bist ehrlich und mutig und scheust vor keiner Gefahr zurück. Ich weiß das zu schätzen an einem Rekruten, weißt du."

Moody betrachtete seinen Schüler. Der Junge sah grauenhaft aus. Ein Blutrinnsal lief seine Schläfe hinunter, die Haare hingen ihm klitschnass ins Gesicht und die Robe qualmte. Oder war das der Wasserdampf von der Löschaktion?

"Ich weiß auch deinen Humor zu schätzen", fuhr Moody schließlich fort. "Ich hab auch nichts gegen kleine Späße unter Kollegen." Moody schüttelte seine wilde Mähne ein wenig. "Ich meine, du bist ein verdammt guter Auror – oder wirst es noch sein – auch wenn du nicht immer so ernst bei der Sache bist, wie ich es mir wünschen würde. Prewett-Einfluss, nehme ich an. Aber selbst wenn es Prewett-Einfluss ist, und du deshalb leichtsinnig bist, sie hätten das besser gemacht. Viel besser. Sie hätten sich nicht in eine solche Misere gebracht. Du weißt hoffentlich, dass du das verdienst?"

"Ja, Sir", murmelte der Rekrut leise.

Moody seufzte schwer. "Ich rate dir wirklich, nie wieder zu versuchen, mir einen Aprilstreich zu spielen, Black. Dann muss ich auch nicht mehr zu solchen Maßnahmen greifen."


	3. Training mit Moody

Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1

* * *

**Training mit Moody**

Moody stürmte auf die Trainingsräume zu. Er hatte eine Mordslaune und hoffte, seinem Schüler endlich einmal ein wenig Vernunft einprügeln zu können. Das war kein Spiel!

"Es war ein Versehen!", rief sein Schüler, der hinterher hechtete. "Ich war unaufmerksam!"

"Das wird sich ändern, Bursche!", grollte Moody. "IMMER WACHSAM!!"

"Was haben wir eigentlich vor?", fragte der Rekrut nach einer kurzen Pause. "Ich meine..."

"Training. Jetzt. Sofort. Fluchen, blocken, kontern", knurrte Moody.

"Aber das kann ich schon!", maulte Black. "Das mach ich doch mit links!"

"Hehe, das will ich auch hoffen!" Moody grinste. "Wir fesseln nämlich deinen rechten Arm auf den Rücken!"


	4. Der wahre Grund

Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1

* * *

**Der wahre Grund**

"Sag mal, Moody..." Kingsley sah den Ex-Auroren nachdenklich an. "Ich frage mich schon länger, wieso du eigentlich nie etwas gegen deine Narben und so gemacht hast..."

Moody wandte sich langsam zu seinem Ex-Kollegen um. "Sie sind mit Erinnerungen an die Kameraden verbunden. In den Kämpfen, wo einer von ihnen gefallen ist, in den Schlachten, die wir siegreich beendet haben... jede Narbe hat ihre Geschichte und erinnert mich ständig daran, was wir verloren haben – und was wir gewonnen haben. Solange ich diese Narben mit mir herumtrage, solange erinnere ich mich an die alten Tage, an die alten Kämpfer, an die Freude und das Leid, das wir geteilt haben, an die Trauertage und an die Festtage, die wir gemeinsam erlebt haben. Deshalb habe ich nie etwas dagegen tun lassen."

Kingsley sah Moody hinterher, als dieser sich zum Gehen wandte. Eine sehr gute Antwort, wie er befand. Fast bereute er die Frage...

"Glaub ihm kein Wort von dem philosophischen Schwachsinn", sagte Amelia plötzlich hinter Kingsley. "Die Wahrheit ist ganz simpel, dass er keine Lust mehr hatte, sich jedes Jahr eine neue Verkleidung für das Kostümfest auszudenken und jetzt immer als Pirat gehen kann, ohne Beschwerden zu kassieren, dass er keine neuen Ideen anbringt."


	5. Keine Chance

Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1

* * *

**Keine Chance**

Moody beobachtete mich sachtem Interesse, wie Crouch die gesamte Aurorenkantine durchsuchte. Zuerst hatte er die Schränke durchwühlt, dann in den Schubladen nachgesehen und nun untersuchte er die Feuerstellen. Bisher ohne den gewünschten Erfolg.

"Darf man fragen, was du suchst, Barty?", fragte er mit sachtem Interesse. "Nicht, dass es mich stören würde, dass du unsere Küche auseinander nimmst..."

Crouch sah nicht einmal auf, während er seine Suche fortsetzte. "Irgendwo... irgendwo muss er doch sein..."

"Wer?" Moody hob eine Augenbraue.

"Der Kaffee!", klagte Crouch verzweifelt. "Irgendwo hier muss doch welcher sein!"

"Keine Chance", meinte Moody locker. "Den hat Kingsley grad leer gemacht."


	6. Bad Hair Day

Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1

* * *

**Bad Hair Day**

**oder: Eine haarige Angelegenheit **

"Oh mein Gott!" Gideon starrte voller Entsetzen auf die haarige Gestalt vor sich. "Es ist der Yeti!"

Fabian trat neben ihn. "Nein – das ist _Bigfoot_!"

Das haarige Etwas stieß ein tiefes, bedrohliches Grollen aus. Fabian und Gideon wichen zurück.

"Es greift an!", stieß Gideon hervor. "Der Yeti ist los!"

"Rette sich, wer kann! Bigfoot ist wütend!"

Fabian und Gideon versuchten zu fliehen, doch das Haarmonster war schneller. Es packte die beiden Rotschöpfe und hob sie grollend empor.

"Hilf uns, Kingsley!", riefen die Prewetts dem vorbeikommenden Auror zu.

"Der Yeti dreht durch!"

"Bigfoot will uns an den Kragen!"

Kingsley seufzte.

"Moody, lass sie runter, sie waren's nicht – das Haarwuchsmittel war Blacks Idee."


	7. Der Weltuntergang

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1

* * *

**Der Weltuntergang**

In der AMS herrschte Panik. Fast wie ein Stall voll kopfloser Hühner, gepaart mit einer Herde verwirrter, nervöser Schafe – nur schlimmer.

An Arbeit war nicht zu denken. Keiner der Auroren hätte unter diesen Umständen irgendeinen sinnvollen Bericht zusammenbekommen. Einsatzplanung fiel ebenfalls ins Wasser, denn niemand war in der Lage, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. In allen Köpfen war nur ein Gedanke:

_Die Welt geht unter_.

Bartemius Crouch fand Chaos vor, als er die Zentrale betrat. Verwirrt griff er sich einen der Auroren, die vorbeihasteten.

"Was ist hier los, Fenwick?", fragte er.

Fenwick schluckte. "Es ist _entsetzlich_! – Moody_ flucht nicht mehr_!"


	8. Phase eins

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1

* * *

**Phase "Eins"**

Alastor Moody betrachtete das Schild, das Crouch an seiner Bürotür befestigt hatte. Er hatte den Tag praktisch erwartet, an dem das passieren würde – und endlich war es soweit. Die nächste Stufe im Plan würde sein, dass Crouch den Job an den Nagel hing.

"Was wirst du jetzt machen, Moody?", fragte Gideon.

"Sollen wir es abnehmen...?"

"Nein, nein, lasst nur." Moody grinste. "Wenn ich mich jemals an sowas gehalten hätte, meint ihr, ich wäre ein erfolgreicher Auror...? Wie sollte das denn dann bei einer Razzia in Todesserspelunken funktionieren?" Er öffnete die Tür. "Also ob mich ein einfaches _'Moody verboten!'_ aufhalten könnte!"


End file.
